Draw a circle, Its the world, take a match and watch it burn
by Imaginary-Paperdolls
Summary: Something is wrong. England can tell. Soon the world is under attack in the name of a new world order but who is behind all of this? Mentions of UsUk, swearing(?), and murder.


**Sorry for the long title.**

The Meeting was silent. Not dead silent but, it was the silent it was meant to be to discuss world problems. England noticed that America and Canada were missing and France was uneasy. Was there something he wasn't telling him? No one else seemed to have noticed that the loud mouth was missing, that or they didn't really care. This situation wouldn't have bothered England much had this not been the sixth meeting the nation had missed. There was something very wrong here and no one wanted to talk about it. England was pulled from his worrisome thoughts by the sound of everyone's cell phone ringing including his own. Italy was the first to answer. His look of shock and horror was unnerving. "What? What is it Italy?" Germany asked. The Italian slowly shook his head with disbelief. "Italy has been attacked... The prisons, homes, cities... They were destroyed..." He said slowly, still in disbelief. The other countries followed suit by answering their phones only to receive the same news. England growled. _That iggit! What is he thinking?!_ He thought to himself, automatically assuming it to be the missing America's doing. "The meeting shall be cut short today. Everyone return to your countries. If any identity of the culprit is found, alert us quickly." Everyone stood. England immediately called his pilot and told him to take him to America. Just what was Alfred thinking?!

"Let's not be quick to accuse America of doing this."

France said softly. "Though, I probably would too after that whole 'Saving Africa' fiasco' but let's try to give him the benefit of the doubt..." England bit his lip. _Still... I must know if America is alright..._ France smiled in an attempt to reassure him but his look of uneasiness disuaded him. "Be careful." He bid the Brit goodbye and headed back to his own flight back home. England quickly made his way to his private plane, climbing on then sitting down at his usual seat by the window but was also in sight of the pilot. He was usually relaxed by the plane's blue interior but his anxiety refused to let him rest. His bounced his leg with impatience and anticipation as the flight felt as if it were taking forever. "Mister England, I think something bad happened. A friend of mine has sent me pictures of America..." The pilot said. "Leave me at America's for a while. I'll be helping him pack. I'm taking him back home with me." England replied as he looked out the window. After a while, he turned on the news and frowned at what he saw. All of the prisons had been obliterated with very few survivors. The homes of released criminals, sex offenders, and supposed terrorists had also been destroyed with neighboring houses getting caught in the after math. Flipping to the World News, he found that the same had happened to every country around the world. The countries that had been dealing with non-stop wars (such as Syria, Congo, Iraq, etc) had been wiped-out completely, their personifications murdered. Was this an attempt at world peace? If so, was it really safe to say that America was behind it? This was all to horrible to be his doing... Then who? What the hell was going on?! England eventually fell into a dreamless sleep, worry and confusion still haunting his thoughts.

"Mister England."

"... Yes what is it?"

"We're here."

England rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Thank you..." He stood up and slowly got off the plane and looked around. What he saw immediately woke him up. The city that could be seen from America's house looked as if it had been under non-stop bomb attacks. The Brit teared up and ran to the door and threw it open. When he went inside, he found that all but one of America's guards had been killed. He found the one guard wounded outside America's bedroom. "England... Help... Alfred..." He groaned. Arthur went over to him to see how he could help. "What's going on here? Who did this?" He asked. "I don't know... We were being shot at from all sides... Alfred is inside under the bed... I'll be fine, just get him out of here..." The guard urged, slowly standing and unlocking the door. "I'll keep watch in case they come back." England began to thank him but he push him into the room and closed the door. America's room was full of bullet holes. Even the king sized bed wasn't spared. Arthur shook his head and looked under the bed. "America its England, let's go." There was a wail as a child ran out from under the bed and threw himself at England, hugging him tightly.

"I'm scared England! What took you so long! Are the monsters gone?"

England held the child at arms length and looked at him shocked. "Alfred, what happened to you? How are you a young nation again?" He asked. He wasn't sure if he should be happy to have him as a kid again, or sad that his lover had reverted back to his young self. "He said that I could get in the way but he won't kill me." The young nation said. "Who? Who did this?" Arthur asked, wanting to hurt whoever harmed America. "He said I can't tell... England can we go now? I don't like it here and the shooting was scary." Said nation sighed and nodded. "Yes we can go now. I'll just buy you new stuff if you want them." He stood, holding America close to his chest. He turned on the TV, wanting to know what was going on. Nothing showed on the news. "Gone... Almost everything is gone... He said that, its better that I start from the beginning..." Alfred mumbled. He fell asleep as if he hadn't slept for days. Arthur slowly left the compound and returned to his plane. Who could have attacked the world and reduced America to his younger self? England decided not to bring it up at the meeting until he figured it out.

America had woken up from yet another nightmare. He and England hadn't been getting any sleep. America couldn't because of the nightmares and England couldn't sleep because of the destruction of the world. On top of assisting British leaders in managing the country, he had to stay on high alert. Someone was conquering nations and killing those who fought back. Mexico, Brazil, Germany, Russia, China, and North Korea had already been found murdered in their homes. Italy stopped attending the meetings and as far as anyone knew, he was on the brink of suicide. America continued to refuse revealing who the culprit was out of fear and a promise he made. That frustrated England to no end but remained patient with the country, taking out coloring books and crayons in case a young country was to come around again. It pained him to see America like this. He thought he'd be happy but now, he just wanted to cry.

"England look! I drew a birdy! Its a eagle." America exclaimed, holding up a poorly drawn bird to the older male.

"... That's nice America..." England replied, half interested.

"Are you sad?" America asked softly. England lit up and looked down at him. "I'm sorry I'm small again... I wish I was a big person so we can do big person things... And england doesn't like it either..." The child said sadly. England picked him up and hugged him tightly. "No America, its alright. We're all just going through something right now. Yes you being young again hurts but as long as I'm with you, I'm happy." He kissed the top of his head and sighed softly. "Arthur... If I was the one behind all of this... Would you be able to kill me?" Said male held Alfred far away enough to look into his eyes. "I don't know how to answer that. I love you Alfred. I couldn't even handle our fight when you wanted be independent. You have no idea how much it tore me up inside to point my weapon at you. All I could see was the little America I raised... If it came down to something really really terrible, I don't think it'd be easy to push away all of my feelings to do it." America looked away so Arthur wouldn't see the tears that built up behind his eyes. "France must be feeling the same way then..." He mumbled. "What do you mean by that? Why would France... Canada?" Realization hit England like a ton of bricks. He stared wide-eyed with shock at the child on his lap. "Matthew is behind this?" America looked away silently. "No wonder... Francis... America, stay here OK? If anyone comes to the door or comes inside and it isn't me, hide. I'm going to go check on France."

"Don't die OK? I don't want to be alone anymore."

"I promise I'll come back to you. I'll always come back."

England stood up and placed America on the chair he was sitting in. He put on his usual green garb and raced outside to his pilot who had been leaning against the plane with his arms crossed, looking out at the distance. "Where to Mister England?" He asked, without turning. "To France. I need to talk to him. I know who is doing this. We have to hurry." He nodded. "Right on it." The pilot climbed onto the plane after England did and started down the runway. England's leg bounced faster and faster as his thoughts raged in his mind. _Why Canada? What did he want? Did he snap? Oh god I hope France is alright-_

"England!"

Said male yelped at the sudden shout. "Alfred what are you doing in here?! I told you to stay home!"

"I got sad and scared! What if England never came back? What if I'm alone again? I want to go wherever you go England. No matter what. I love you and even if I can't be your hero physically, I want to be your hero mentally and emotionally!" The small country looked up at his caretaker with all seriousness.

England held him close and smiled through his tears. "Damnit America you iggit!" He cried.

"Iggy?"

"Yes?"

"... I... I'll ask you later... I love you Iggy."

"I love you too."

England spent the whole flight cuddling America. France wasn't in bad shape. Just the same situation as the other nations. Out in front of the Eiffel Tower stood two figures. Once the plane landed, England sternly instrustucted that America stay on the plane. He grabbed his sword just in case he had to fight. "England please let me come with you!" The older of the two shook his head. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Not again. I'll be fine, I promise." He then got off the plane and closed the door. He slowly approached the two opposing nations, his heart beating steadily, once in a while speeding up with anticipation. "Hello Arthur. Did America break his promise?" Matthew asked, his sword was pointed at Francis. "No but I pieced everything together. What agenda do you have?" England asked as he unsheathed his sword. "England, I care about you a lot. You're like a mother to me, but you consistently fall into the madness that is suppose to be the World Meeting without calming anything down. I sit there silently, unnoticed by all except Prussia, and watch you guys and the world fall apart. Since none of you get anything done, I decided to take matters into my own hands."

"So this is your own twisted way of world peace? Even if you killed all the criminals in the world, those are still innocent lives you're destroying. From where I'm standing, you're just sitting there watching the world burn."

"Sometimes something has to be destroyed before it can be fixed. Plus I give everyone choices, join me or fight to the death. I assure you though, you won't win. No one has. I don't enjoy killing all of these people that I consider my friends and I had no intention of driving Italy to near suicide but you gotta lose some to gain some. I really just wanted to deal with you and France last since I care about you two most but Francis caught me when I took care of Germany and figured out my plan then you went to America and retrieved Alfred. His little words probably helped you piece things together. I have to deal with you now."

"Speaking of America, what the bloody hell did you do to him?!"

"I had to make him less threatening. I could never kill my brother. I crippled him and destroyed his states until he was small and new again. It was the safest thing I could do at the time."

"Safe?!" England scoffed. "I found him hiding under a bed crying while bullet holes left the place looking like swiss cheese! THAT is your idea of safe?!"

"You got him though right? I knew you were going to visit him so that's why I left him. I thought having America in your grasps again would calm you down enough to leave me alone. I was obviously wrong. Anyway, I'm not here for you, I'm here for Francis. He never answered me."

Canada directed his glare back at France. Tears had been falling from his eyes the whole time. "Mathieu... Our friends... This isn't the way..." He whimpered. "The world had its chance. Either remain independent but go by the laws in which I enforce or end up like the others." The Canadian frowned. He was obviously losing his patience. "This isn't you Mathieu. Y-you're kind, adorable, relaxed, more laid back." Matthew sneered. "That was the old me! I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines watching you guys get nothing done. Whenever I want to make a decision, everyone ignores me or America takes it as his own. Can you hear me now Francis and Arthur? Can you hear me loud and clear?!"

"Enough!"

Arthur shouted. France landed on the ground on his bottom, shocked at the hurt expression in Canada's eyes. Canada's sword clattered to the ground next to him. He picked it up. "Okay England. I see that there's no getting through to you is there?" He slashed at the Brit, cutting a diagonal line along his uniform and even leaving a long scratch. England twitched, the only indication that it hurt. "This has gone on long enough Canada. I WILL win." He said, lunging at him. Canada stepped back and blocked the attack. "Did you tell yourself that when you had to fight America?" England growled and swung his sword at a different angle but Canada blocked that too. "Why are you trying so hard to fight me? All I'm trying to do is establish what you guys couldn't, world peace." The Brit slashed at different areas causing the other male to falter slightly. "What you are doing is causing utter and senseless chaos! Innocent people and countries are dead because of you!" They crossed swords, the both of them looking at each other straight in the eye. "Then I guess I'm no different than you and the other countries who have built your nations on senseless chaos." Canada quickly spun away then thrust his sword into England's stomach.

The world felt as if it were going in slow motion. Canada pushed his sword until it came out of England's back. He rest his chin on the Brit's shoulder. "I didn't want it to come to this. I will always love and remember you as the one who helped raise me. Goodbye England." He kissed his cheek softly then quickly stepped away while pulling out the sword. England blinked and watched Canda walk away. He slowly fell to the ground, only to have France catch him and help him down. He stared up at the sky and couldn't help but feel comforted by its cloudless blue. It reminded him of a famous painting whose name wouldn't com to mind. The screaming of his name sounded so far away. It was no longer France's voice. It was much younger and familiar. He willed his eyes to open, wondering when he had closed them in the first play. He turned his eyes and head slowly to the side, then he smiled at the little country who was crying his eyes out, snot dripping from his nose. "Hey... Hey..." He said softly. He reached a slow and shaky hand into his pocket then pulled out a handkerchief. He put it over America's nose. "Blow." He said softly. Said male did so in between sobs. Once his nose was wiped, he hugged the dying country tightly.

"Please don't go England! I don't want to be alone! What am I gonna do without you?"

England willed his lips to move to speak. It was hard. His sight was getting dark and fuzzy around the edges. He felt his life slipping away. He struggled to keep his eyes open only to find that to be too much energy. He just put an arm around the smaller male and let out a deep sigh. "I love you America... I... always will... R-remember to be good... eat healthy... Don't cause... trouble." He breathe out. "Always be good... you'll be the hero someday..." America shook his head. "England... I... What I wanted to ask you earlier... I was going to do something special for you and... If I had gotten a chance to ask you if you would marry me, what would you have said?" He asked. He shook him when he didn't get an answer. The Brit's eyes fluttered slightly. He smiled softly. "I would've said yes." He whispered, then he was gone. America sobbed heavily and refuseed to leave him when France attempted to separate him from the dead male.

* * *

 **A year later**

Alfred watched as Matthew approached the podium, the surviving countries stood in a line, all in black, everyone except America. He was wearing a pair of England's green pants and his jacket. He looked up at his brother and swallowed the lump in his throat. " _Today, we celebrate the day the United World Order of Canada began while at the same time, honoring our fallen friends and their countries. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices to make a better world. I strongly miss England, Germany, and Italy. Lets bow our heads for the fallen and the conqerred. Let's forever remember them for the good history them made and not the bad. Let's remember that they died to give us this chance to establish many long years of Peace."_

 _But to what cost?_ America wondered.

 **So? How was it? I was half asleep for most of this story's typing so I hope it wasn't too bad.**


End file.
